Life of a Demigod
by colorfurr101
Summary: You think it's all fun and games being a demigod? Think again. I'm Hannah M'kenzly, and I'm gonna show you the Life of a Demigod!
1. Chapter 1

**O.K so as you may have heard, Me and Anily now have separate accounts and this is mine so here is my first story. (I will be finishing the digimon story for Gabby and Abby)**

**Chapter 1: Day 1**

* * *

><p>Hannah P.O.V<p>

I stared up at the stars above. I was with my sister, Haylee. Her strawberry blonde hair was laying in the sand, just like mine. I looked over at her for a second, deciding weather or not to speak. She decided for me.

"You know," She began, "It's nice."

"What's nice?" I asked, she turned her head to face me. Her lime green eyes looked forest green in the dark.

"Just sitting out here. You and me. Like how it was before...the accident." She said.

I nodded. Last year, when we were eight, our parents died in a car wreck. When I say parents I mean our mother and step father. Our real dad was already in the sky way before them. I know what you're thinking. He's dead too, right? Well no. No he isn't. He's a god. A Greek god. He is Zeus, god of the sky and of the gods.

"Yeah. It is." I smiled. I looked over to see our brothers, Mason and Charlie walking over. Mason being sixteen and Charlie being three.

"You know what else is nice?" Haylee asked, looking back at the stars.

"What?" Mason, Charlie and I asked together.

"Having at least one whole day off without having to fight anything." She smiled, closing her eyes.

Then we heard the screams.

"And I spoke too soon." Haylee growled.

"KIDS IN THE APHRODITE CABIN WITH MR. D! TEENAGERS, AGES THIRTEEN AND UP, OUTSIDE TO FIGHT THE MONSTERS!" A 15 year old Kayla yelled. Mason ran off with her. They ran out of camp boundaries to fight the monsters that were attacking camp Half-blood. Haylee and I sighed, and got up. Haylee grabbed Charlie's hand and we walked nonchalantly to the Aphrodite cabin.

Sometimes I really hated being a demigod.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! :) I know first chapter is short but they're gonna get longer!<strong>


	2. Day 1 part 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating until now. I was grounded last week thanks to my idiot for a brother, Jake. Anyways! Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Day 1 part 2**

* * *

><p>Hannah p.o.v<p>

We sat in the hot pink room, surrounded by other children who were too young to battle. Most of the twelve year old kids were griping about not be babies and how they deserved to be out there, fighting along side my brother, Kayla, and the other older demigod children. There were a bunch of new kids here. This is how it usually is around here. You lose five, you gain fifteen. You're probably thinking that when I say 'lose' I mean they just leave camp. I wish that were the case. When I say 'lose' I mean they die. They are killed by these monsters that attack our camp, Camp Half-Blood. My brother still can not get over losing his girlfriend, Bella. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, one of the sweet daughters, if I must say. She died fighting in the first war.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes. My eyes were already watering, and I didn't try to stop it. I stared at the new campers. There was about fifteen in all. I walked over to a set of twins, and sat down in front of them. They smiled, seeing me. I smiled back. The twins consisted of one boy and one girl. The girl had long brown hair, and olive colored eyes. She had high cheek bones, and rose colored lips. Her brown hair was in two pig-tails. She was wearing a brown, spaghetti strap shirt, blue skinny jeans, and brown flats. She had short eyelashes, and dark brown eyebrows. She had light skin, and she was wearing a bracelet that had an 'O' on it. I stared at her, and she stared at me. Her eyes showed kindness and fear put together.

"Hi." I smiled. She smiled back.

"Hello." She replied.

"I'm Hannah." I said, continuing to smile at the girl in front of me. She was really nice, but she was scared.

"I'm Olive." She smiled.

"And," The boy beside her said, "I'm Oliver. Olive's twin."

Oliver also had dark brown hair that was long enough to where he could flip it. He had olive colored eyes, as well. He had short, thick lashes, dark eyebrows, pale lips, and high cheek bones. He was wearing a pear of black basketball shorts, and a green t-shirt. He had on black running shoes, as well. He also had light skin. His eyes showed curiosity, and anger. I stared at him in the eyes. I was a little scared of him. He smiled showing perfectly straight teeth. His smile was warm, and inviting. It made me smile back, out of habit, of course. My eyes were still moist from the tears that had formed. Oliver saw this and took a step forward. He used his thumb, and wiped away a stray tear.

"Are you O.K?" He asked.

It took a while for Hannah to register what happened.

"Uh.. yeah. I'm fine." I smiled. Oliver smiled, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Olive roll her eyes.

"Cool. Who's your parent?" Oliver asked, curious.

"Megan M'kenzly." I answered, as if in a trance, while I stared into his eyes.

Oliver smiled.

"I meant your godly parent." He laughed, slightly. A blush crept to my cheeks.

"Oh... Zeus." She said.

"Wow! Cool!" Olive and Oliver said in union.

"Yeah, who's your's?" I asked, curious.

"Oh.. we don't know yet." Olive said.

"Oh... sorry." I apologized.

"It's O.K." Oliver smiled.

We smiled at each other, and then we heard the crash. There were a lot of screams around the room, and yelling. I stared at Haylee who was telling people to shut there traps. She nodded, and blew the whistle that hung around her neck. It was loud, and echoed through the room.

"Everyone shut up and follow me!" Haylee yelled. Everyone, even the older kids, nodded, and she led us away. We escaped the borders, and into the woods.

"What now?" A girl with red hair asked.

"Well..." Haylee began, " YOU'RE THE TWELVE YEAR OLD! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

We all sighed, and sat down. Haylee had gotten us all lost in the woods. The worst part is that there are monsters in the woods. Monsters who wouldn't think twice before killing us in our sleeps.

_'Kill now, think later' _Haylee would always tell me.

Sometimes I think those monster hear her when she talks.

* * *

><p>Review please.<p> 


End file.
